Just You
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Ji Min hanya iseng. Dia tidak sadar kalau itu menyakiti hati sang kekasih. Memang sejak kapan Suga peduli akan hal semacam itu?/"Aku khawatir Hyung jadi seperti ini."/MinSuga/MinYoon Couple/ONE SHOOT (Tanda Maaf)/Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Just You**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip:Yaoi, One shoot, Happy ending, Drabble**

 **Genre: Romance, hurt**

 **Cast:**

 **-All Members BTS**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), abal, GJ, asal, Pair: MinSuga, Slight: MinKook, Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya dpt pas denger2 Ji min nge-date sma Jung Kook. MinSuga Shipper~! Merapatlah! Dan ini tebusan maaf Shi buat readers-nim yang frustasi karna FF2 Ficlet sebelum ini. Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Kookkie~ah lihat ini!" ucap Ji Min dengan semangat, berlari menghampiri Jung kook yang sedang berlatih dance di Practice Room. Jung Kook menghentikan latihannya dan menoleh pada Ji Min. "Lihat apa yang kutulis!" seru Ji Min sembari memperlihatkan layar handphone-nya. Jung Kook memutar bola matanya malas.

"Babbo!" gumam Jung Kook.

"Yak!" teriak Ji Min tepat ditelinga Jung Kook hingga membuat sang maknae menutup telinganya. "Aku tidak babbo, tau!" protes Ji Min.

"Terserah." respon Jung Kook lalu kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Ji Min menekuk wajahnya merasa diabaikan.

DUK!

Ji Min melihat sekilas pintu yang tertutup itu. Tangan seseorang yang menutup pintu itu putih. Apa mungkin itu Suga Hyung-nya?

Seorang namja manis tengah menghadap monitor. Dengan serius ia melihat rentetan kalimat-kalimat sembari menyanyikannya.

Namja itu mengacak rambutnya gusar saat ada 1 kata yang tidak pas dengan nada. Dia memperbaikinya dan mulai me-review-nya kembali.

Seseorang masuk dan melihat namja manis itu tengah serius. Namja yang baru saja masuk ruangan itu melihat ke monitor dan menyanyikan liriknya. Alis namja yang baru masuk itu bertautan saat ada beberapa kata yang tidak pas dengan nada.

"Hyung, kenapa ada banyak sekali kata-kata yang tidak pas begitu?" tanya namja yang berbakat dalam rap ini.

"Ya, aku tau itu, Nam Joon. Akan kuperbaiki." jawab namja manis itu tak berselera.

Merasakan atmosfer mencekam yang berasal dari sang namja manis, Rap Monster pun segera keluar. Meninggalkan namja manis itu sendirian.

"Huft~ Kenapa aku jadi tidak fokus begini, sih?" monolog namja manis itu.

Dia beranjak dan meraih kertas-kertas berisi lagu-lagu buatannya. Dengan tidak bersemangat dia biarkan kertas-kertas itu jatuh berantakan ke lantai.

Namja manis itu mulai berjongkok. Bukan untuk merapikannya kembali. Tapi untuk menenggelamkan kepala yang isinya terasa kacau. Namja manis itu mendongak dan melirik kearah jendela.

'Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku pulang lebih awal.' batin namja manis itu.

"Hyungdeul, V~ah, Kookkie~ah! Lihat Suga Hyung, tidak?" tanya Ji Min.

"Kau sudah mencarinya di studio musiknya? Tadi dia masih ada di sana." respon Rap Monster. Ji Min menggeleng.

"Aku hanya menemukan kertas-kertas lagunya berantakan di lantai." ujar Ji Min mulai khawatir.

"Oh! Suga~ah izin pulang lebih awal pada Manager Hyung." celetuk Jin. Ji Min lega mendengarnya.

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu aku akan menyusulnya. Gomawo, Hyung~ Semuanya, aku duluan!" pamit Ji Min lalu segera melesat mencari Manager Hyung untuk meminta mengantarnya pulang.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, Ji Min." gumam Jung Kook yang berada di sudut Practice Room bersama member yang lain sedang istirahat.

"Eoh? Kau bilang apa, Kookkie?" tanya V yang sepertinya mendengar samar-samar gumaman Jung Kook. Dan hanya mendapat gelengan kepala dari Jung Kook.

CKLEK!

"Aku pulang!" seru Ji Min saat pertama membuka pintu dorm. Dan gelap menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Ji Min mengernyit. Harusnya di dorm ada seseorang. Yang sedang dia cari. Hatinya mengatakan ada sesesuatu yang terjadi pada milik-nya.

CTAK!

Ji Min menyalakan lampu dan mulai masuk ke dalam. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat dorm BTS yang sudah berantakan bertambah berantakan. Bantal, guling, selimut di mana-mana. Bahkan ada beberapa kaleng camilan yang terjatuh dari meja atau bahkan dia menemukan kaleng lainnya berada jauh dari meja. Ada apa dengan dorm mereka?

"Suga Hyung? Kau di dorm?" panggil Ji Min. Tapi yang menjawab hanya deru air shower yang menyala di kamar mandi.

Ji Min mendengar itu dengan sangat jelas sekarang. Perlahan dia mendekati pintu kamar mandi. Ada terbersit dipikirannya tentang sesuatu yang astral, tapi dia mencoba menepis itu.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Suga Hyung, kau di dalam?" tanya Ji Min memastikan. Tak ada jawaban. Dan shower itu pun tak kunjung mati. Ji Min makin khawatir. Di cobanya untuk membuka pintu.

CLEK!

Dan... pintunya berhasil terbuka. Sepertinya Suga lupa mengunci pintunya. Ji Min melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam.

Dan dia menemukan seseorang dibalik tirai mandi yang semu-transparan itu. Tengah terduduk di dalam bathup di sana. Perlahan Ji Min mendekatinya. Dan...

SRAK!

Ji Min terkejut setengah mati. Benar itu malaikatnya. Benar itu Suga-nya. Tapi... dengan keadaan... seperti ini?

Shower menyala dengan deras. Mengguyur tubuh mungilnya. Kulit putih-pucatnya semakin pucat dengan bibir membiru dan mata yang tertutup. Pakaian lengkapnya yang berbahan kaus tipis itu sudah sangat basah. Rambut merahnya yang sudah basah semakin membuat Ji Min berpikir, sudah berapa lama kekasihnya ini menghujani diri?

Namja manis itu mendongak. Membuka matanya dan menatap Ji Min dengan pandangan setengah sadar.

"Ji... Min...?" panggilnya lirih.

Ji Min segera mematikan showernya dan meraih handuk terdekat. Mencoba mengeringkan sekaligus menghangatkan Suga-nya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ji Min khawatir dan segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa... yang aku lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan Ji Min?! Aku sedang mandi! Kenapa kau masuk?! Dasar tidak sopan! Kenapa tidak pergi bersama Jung Kook ke sana?!" protes Suga dengan nada pelan. Walau bagaimana pun, tubuhnya terasa antara tidak nyata dan nyata.

"Hyung, apa yang kau bicarakan? Untuk apa aku pergi dengan Jung Kook? Aku sangat khawatir Hyung jadi seperti ini."

"Aku sedang menghanyutkan beban di kepalaku, Ji Min~ah... Hiks..."

1 isakan sukses keluar dari bibir biru itu. Membuat Ji Min semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku~" ucap Suga lirih. Ji Min mengecupi puncak kepala Suga agar tenang. Masih terdengar sesekali isakan kecil.

Ji Min terus memeluk Suga. Tapi anehnya, kata-kata yang di ucapkan Suga terus saja diulang. Membuat Ji Min mengendurkan sedikit pelukannya dan wajah Suga benar-benar menempel pada dadanya. Suga tertidur? Jadi dia mengigau? Tapi... bajunya masih basah.

Tanpa memikirkan itu lagi Ji Min segera membawa Suga keluar kamar mandi dan menggantikan bajunya.

Sembari menemani Suga-nya yang sedang tertidur, Ji Min mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang dia lakukan hingga Suga-nya mengatakan itu. Setelah cukup lama, Ji Min baru menyadarinya. Dia menepuk dahinya dan bergumam akan gerutuan yang tertuju pada sang maknae. Jung Kook mengerti apa yang akan dihadapinya tapi tak ia jelaskan dengan benar padanya.

"...Min... Ji Min~ah..." panggilan itu berhasil membuat Ji Min beralih menatap wajah pucat yang terbaring di kasur itu. Suga-nya sudah bangun? Memang... berapa lama dia melamunkan ratusan gerutuan untuk maknae group mereka itu?

"Ne, Hyungie? Mwohae?" tanya Ji Min lembut sembari menggenggam tangan putih-pucat Suga dengan erat.

"Kau... tidak benar-benar pergi dengan... Jung Kook, kan?" tanya Suga masih dengan nada yang lirih. Ji Min menggeleng.

"Ani. Mianhne membuatmu seperti ini Hyung. Kupikir Hyung tidak akan percaya dengan itu. Jung Kook saja menanggapinya dengan malas." ujar Ji Min dengan mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Expresi khawatir lebih mendominasi expresinya sekarang.

"Saat masuk ke Practice Room, aku hanya berpikir kalian sedang selfie atau apa. Aku ingat jika aku masih harus mengoreksi laguku. Jadi aku keluar tanpa ingin menganggu kalian. Tapi saat aku keluar, ada notifikasi dan itu darimu. Dan... dan... sepertinya aku sedang sensitif ntah apa. Tiba-tiba aku merasa..." cerita Suga menggantung. Ji Min menunggu kelanjutannya dengan smirk andalannya. Tapi Suga tak kunjung melanjutkannya.

"Tiba-tiba kau merasa apa, Hyung?" pancing Ji Min. Ada sedikit semburat merah di pipi Suga.

"Sesuatu yang membuatmu tak fokus pada segala pekerjaanmu. Kau tau? Aku berulang kali mengganti lirik karena tidak masuk ke dalam nadanya dan... seperti banyak yang aku pikirkan." jelas Suga dengan suara yang semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat.

"Dan apa artinya itu, Hyung?" Ji Min belum bosan memancing Suga.

"Aku cemburu." jawab Suga menyerah dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Ji Min terkekeh.

Untuk beberapa saat hening sejenak. Membuat Suga mendongakkan kepalanya. Mungkin sudah merasa lebih baik.

CHUP!

Kembali Suga merasakan pipinya memanas mendadak. Ji Min mencium pipinya.

"Mianhne Hyung. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan frustasi. Kau membuatku khawatir." ujar Ji Min sembari merangkul Suga lembut.

Suga tersenyum. Ok, sekarang dia merasa jadi orang bodoh karena percaya dengan pekerjaan iseng namjachingu-nya.

"Kau mau memaafkanku, Hyung?" tanya Ji Min. Suga terdiam. "Kau dingin." lanjut Ji Min. Suga tetap diam. "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan Rabu ini." ajak Ji Min. Seketika Suga menoleh menatapnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh, Hyung. Kuharap kau tidak marah lagi." ucap Ji Min memelas.

"Apa ini dating?" tanya Suga dengan suara pelan. Seperti terdengar nada berharap.

"Yah~ Dari pada aku mengajak Jung Kook yang jelas-jelas tidak mau, bukankah lebih baik mengajak malaikatku ini?" tanya Ji Min.

"Memangnya aku mau?" tanya Suga balik membuat Ji Min membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung?" tanya Ji Min mulai was-was.

"Sudahlah~ Aku mau tidur dulu, Ji Min~ah. Jaljayo~" ucap Suga lalu segera tertidur berlawanan arah dengan posisi Ji Min.

Sementara di belakangnya Ji Min sedang merajuk, Suga mengeluarkan smirk andalannya. Dia janji akan menjawab ajakan Ji Min nanti. Mungkin dengan caranya sendiri yang lebih mengejutkan.

"Hyungie~"

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Joseonghamnida kalo malah jadi gak nyambung. Lagi2 Shi lpa ending-nya mau di gimanain. Butuh saran, donk~ Review, please... ^^**


End file.
